I Wish
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: transformers animated: Bumblebee is getting on Prowl's last circuits. So after a single wish Prowl's life changes and so does everything else but is it for the better or for the worse? Read and Review!
1. Why Can't You Be Normal!

**_A/N: Another one of my somewhat brilliant ideas. This came 2 mind after watching several shows/movies where the main characters made a wish about someone else and it came true. I wanted 2 try one out myself so here it is!_**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own transformers animated but i do own the plot (in my own way) Also i do own the character Nuka. Read and Enjoy!_**

--

Prowl sighed in annoyance as he slumped slightly in his meditating position. Lately has been hell for him. The Decepticons were starting battles for reasons other than the AllSpark fragments, humans having more stupid troubles that they need to tend to and worst of all…Bumblebee.

The little, yellow walking hell train has been bothering the slag out of Prowl non-stop. One prank and antic after another, again and again, over and over…It got pretty slaggin' annoying after awhile.

Well, for Prowl it was annoying from the start but still, this was going to far. He growled as he stood up to his full length and walked out of his room. And it was very quiet…not.

The whole base was filled with laughter and yells from Bulkhead, Sari and, guess who, Bumblebee. Prowl muttered under his breath as he walked into the main room to see the three youths surrounding the TV and playing some video games. He sighed, he's been doing that a lot lately, as he walked out to the rainy outside and looked out into the city.

'No humans should be at the park in this weather…Or at least not that many.' he thought as he transformed and drove off into the streets.

--

'Now this is what I call peaceful.' Prowl thought with a small smile as he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his thighs, air vents heaving deep breaths a he slipped into meditation.

The sounds of cars and animals surrounding him and the feel and smell of the rain against his plating made him feel completely relaxed as if there were no worries in the universe. But it was short-lived. Thunder roared overhead as lightning careened across the sky after his brother.

'Primus truly does hate me…' Prowl thought bitterly, hanging his head as he stood up and was prepared to leave only to have something swaying to the wind catch his optics. It was a beautiful flower, a mixture of red and white as it was bloomed proudly amongst the tall grass. Prowl kneeled down in front of it, tracing his digits lightly over the petals before plucking it from the muddy dirt.

'This would go nice in a pot…' he thought as he put it in his subspace and transformed and drove back to base.

--

"Hey, Prowl!" Sari grinned, looking at the wet black and gold mech walk in. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, Sari." Prowl answered, taking out the flower from his subspace.

"Now you're bringing more nature into the base?!" Bumblebee mocked. "Don't you have enough of that with that huge hunk of wood in your room?!"

Prowl growled. 'Don't let him bother you…Don't let him get to you…' he thought, being careful not to squish the flower that was currently in his hand.

"Why'd you bring this weed in here anyways?" Bee asked, speeding up to the other as he snatched the flower from him. "Cause if you ask me, you see flowers all over this planet."

"Well, I didn't ask you…" Prowl growled through gritted derma plating as he tried to grab the flower back but Bee sped out of Prowl's reach. "Give it back now, Bumblebee!"

"C'mon, Prowl! Live a little will ya?! You always act like you hate the universe except for your precious nature!" Bee whined, throwing the flower into his other hand.

"Nature isn't bothersome like some bots I know…" Prowl muttered, glaring at the young bot.

"Hey! I ain't that bothersome! Besides, at least I'm not stuck u-Aaah!" Bee cried as he slipped on a puddle that was behind him causing him to fall on one of the machines, the flower being thrown from his grasp as it fell on the conveyor belt under the crusher. As he got up, he accidentally ended up flipping the switch and activating it as it careened downward and smashed the flower into a splattered mess.

Bumblebee stared at the flower for a moment before turning his pleading blue optics to an extremely pissed Prowl.

"Prowl I…"

"Shut up, Bumblebee…" the mech said quietly.

"But it was an accident! I didn't mean to-!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Prowl roared, startling everyone in the room and even bringing Optimus and Ratchet to investigate.

"EVERY FRAGGIN' DAY YOU SCREW SOMETHING UP! WHETHER IT IS FOR ME OR SOMEONE ELSE, SOMETHING GOES WRONG! YOU-YOU ARE J-JUST SO IGNORANT THAT YOU DON'T SEE YOUR FAULTS AND ADMIT TO THEM AND FIX THEM!" Prowl yelled everyone staring at him with wide optics.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IMMATURE MALFUNCTION IT'S NO WONDER THE ELITE GUARD DIDN'T TAKE YOU INTO THEIR RANKS! I BET NOT EVEN THE DECEPTICONS WOULD WANT YOU AS THEIR CAPTIVE CAUSE OF YOUR BIG MOUTH! GROW UP, BUMBLEBEE! I WISH YOU WERE NORMAL AND NOT SUCH A SCREW UP!" Prowl continued as he finally stalked out of the room and towards his quarters, leaving a horrified bunch of Autobots and a spark-broken Bumblebee.

--

"Damn, Bumblebee…" Prowl muttered, finally entering his quarters and sliding down to the floor as his back scratched against his tree. "He's such a pain…"

"Oooh, poor kid. Don'tcha think that was a little too hard on him?" a voice said from above him as he looked up to see a golden mech, a seeker, with a face-plate and matching sun-kissed optics sitting casually on his tree.

"Who are you?" Prowl growled, quickly jumping to his feet as he took out his ninja stars. "Don't make me use these."

The seeker chuckled as vanished and reappeared right in front of Prowl, clutching his wrists in his hands.

"Now, now, Prowl…You wouldn't want to hurt your guardian angel now would you?" the seeker asked with an arched optic ridge.

"Who are you?" Prowl growled, pulling away from the golden mech and stepping a few feet back.

"The name's Nuka." the mech announced, a hint of amusement in his optics. "And like I said, I am your guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?" Prowl echoed with a frown. "I thought guardian angels where only to protect sparklings?"

The seeker chuckled. "No, no, my friend," he said. "Everyone has a guardian angel. Whether organic or mechanical everyone does. Even Megatron does," he explained, then tapping his faceplate. "Well, his is without the angel part but you get the point." he added.

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked, somewhat calming down but still royally pissed.

"To grant your wish, youngling!" Nuka stated, apparently grinning behind his faceplate.

"Wish? What wish?" Prowl asked, with and arched optic ridge.

"The wish for lil' Bumblebee to be normal!" Nuka answered in a 'duh!' tone.

"Well he should!" Prowl spat. "It's not natural for a mech to still be that much of a pain in the aft!"

"So you have wished it, so it shall be…" Nuka chanted, everything going bright around Prowl before he finally blacked out.

--

**_Prowl: *frowns* And who's the one that wrote this in the first place?_**

**_Dragon: *shrugs* ur not suppose 2 like what the authors write about you, you just follow along._**

**_Prowl: *snorts* whatever..._**

**_Dragon: *glares at Prowl* i'll straigthen u out later. Anyways, how was it? Was it good, bad, rewrite, opinions? Should i continue or not? REVIEW PLEASE!! =3_**

**_A/N: Wow, Prowl...Ur such an ass in this one!_**


	2. Where's My Team?

Prowl woke up with a gasp, sitting up and looking around to notice that he was laying on one of the berths in a maintenance crew ship.

"What am I doing here?" he asked out loud, getting up from the berth and looking around. "Where's my room and my tree?"

"All gone." a voice said from behind as he turned to see Nuka casually sitting on the berth.

"Why?" Prowl asked.

"All part of the wish you made my friend." Nuka answered, getting up and walking to the door. "Don't you want to meet your fellow maintenance members?"

"Wait," Prowl said as realization dawned on him. "What do you mean meet my main-" but before he could finish his question Nuka had vanished once more. Prowl shook his head as he walked out of his quarters and towards the control-room only to see four mechs that he had never seen before.

"Nice to see you up, ya slacker…" a tall, buff, black and red mech sneered, glaring at Prowl.

"Oh, cool yer engines CrossFire!" the baby blue mech beside him growled, smiling back at Prowl.

Prowl then looked at the other two mechs, one of them was a medic (much younger than Ratchet) that was purple with black streaks and the other(somewhat the same size as Bumblebee) was black with yellow streaks.

"Where's is my team?" Prowl asked, somewhat frantically. "W-where's Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee and-and Sari?!"

The mechs looked at each other and then back at Prowl like he had a few screws loose.

"What the slag are you talking about?" the one called CrossFire growled.

"He probably drank some bad Energon," the blue mech started, handing Prowl a bucket of cleansing fluid and a metallic mop. "Now go clean the mess in sector seven."

Prowl blinked a few times before grumbling, snatching the mop and bucket and walking to the sector.

As he entered the room, it was completely demolished. Energon cubes everywhere, oil spilt more than the optic could see, spare parts torn and shredded to bits that could be the equivalent to human confetti.

'This is going to be a long day…' Prowl thought bitterly as he got to work.

--

Prowl slumped down to the now sparkling ground, completely exhausted.

"How was cleaning duty workin' for ya?" Nuka asked, appearing in front of Prowl. Said black mech glared up at the amused seeker snorting as he said,

"Where is my team?"

"All part of your wish." Nuka answered, sitting beside Prowl.

"How can this possibly be part of my wish? My position with my team had nothing to do with Bumblebee being normal!" Prowl growled, somewhat surprising himself.

"Now, that's where you're wrong, Prowl." Nuka said, poking him in the chest.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked, swatting the hand away.

"Bumblebee had everything to do with where your placement was in maintenance duty." Nuka explained. "Bumblebee actually helped Optimus review crew members for your team and lil' Bee picked you."

Prowl remained silent. Why would Bumblebee pick him? There were many others waiting in line for the job so why him?

Nuka stared at Prowl with an annoyed look in his optics.

"You have no idea why Bee picked you, now do you?" he asked, shaking his head.

"No…Am I suppose to?" Prowl asked with an arched optic ridge. Nuka made a frustrated sigh as he buried his helm in his knees.

"You are fraggin' impossible, you know that?!" the seeker growled, peering at the black and gold mech from the corner of his optic.

"Are you going to continue insulting me or are you going to tell me where my team is?!" Prowl asked, standing up and glowering at the angel.

"Now see here, you!" Nuka growled, standing up and sizing up Prowl. "You wanted this and your getting mad at me because you already miss your team?!"

"I do not!" Prowl yelled, fists clenching.

"You know what?!" Nuka said, raising his hand, finger pointing straight in Prowl's faceplate as his air vents wheezed in anger. He then dropped his hand as he turned away from the black and gold mech. "Forget it! You're to stubborn and guardian angel or not I can't change that."

"Stubborn?!" Prowl yelled, jumping in front of Nuka. "Stubborn for what?! Wanting a change in my life?! For asking for a single wish that was harmless?! Well, maybe this was a great wish! The mechs out there have yet to bother me!"

"You have no shame, now do you?" Nuka asked in a low voice. "Open your slaggin' optics, Prowl!" he yelled. "You're not exactly a hotshot yourself and you gave up on your dreams instead of pursuing them! Bumblebee worked his slaggin' aft for his dreams and, because of certain events that I won't get into right now, he got them crushed…But that's probably why you found interest in him in the first place," Nuka said quietly. "He had something you lost millennia ago…He had hope and that's why you loved him for it…"

Next thing Nuka knew, he narrowly missed one of Prowl's fists.

"Whoa, killer! Chill your servos, dude!" Nuka said, catching Prowl's other fist in his hand.

"I am not in love with, Bumblebee!" Prowl said threateningly, struggling against the vice-like grip.

"I doubt you even believe the words that came out of your vocalizer…" Nuka said, narrowing his optics at the other mech.

Prowl finally pulled away from the seeker, optics flashing in anger.

"You no nothing of what I've been through…You don't know me…So stop acting like it!" Prowl yelled, it echoing through the room.

Nuka stared at Prowl for a moment before breathing deeply and saying, "You want to know where your Bumblebee is or not?"

"…Yes…" Prowl answered after a moment of hesitation.

"Then let's go…" Nuka said, his body shining brightly as Prowl was blinded for the moment.

--

When Prowl onlined his optics, he was at the Autobot academy. Thousands if not millionths of Autobots were roaming the area of the place.

"The Autobot Academy?" Prowl questioned, looking at Nuka. "Why are we here?"

"You wanted to know where Bumblebee is, right?" Nuka asked, handing Prowl, yet again, a mop and a bucket; much to Prowl's anger. "So I'm taking you to him."

"Why are you giving me cleaning supplies?" Prowl asked with a frown.

"What? You want a golden crown, your royal ass-ness?! You're a slaggin' maintenance crew member so you're gonna act like one!" Nuka retorted with a grin. Prowl huffed and grumbled under his breath, following Nuka down the hallways.

"I'm the only one that can see or hear you correct?" Prowl asked, looking at the mech in front of him.

"Yup!" Nuka laughed. "I can do anything and no one but you will notice…Watch!" Nuka said as he walked up to two conversating mechs.

"Hey, slagger!" he said, standing straight in front of one who seemed to not notice him. "Your mother was a toaster! I've seen better headlights on a lamp! I've heard you interface alone! You're so ugly a slut would pay you to leave! I-"

"Okay that's enough!" Prowl growled, pulling the seeker away only to have the two mechs looking at him strangely. "Uhh, the oil stains are just really getting on my nerves." Prowl said awkwardly. "Sorry to bother you."

"Whatever…Freak." one of the mechs said as the two left, leaving a laughing Nuka and an embarrassed Prowl.

"See? I told you!" laughed Nuka before his face changed to a serious one. "Now lets look for Bumblebee."

--

Prowl groaned, walking lazily behind a hyped-up Nuka.

"We've been nearly around the whole Academy!" Prowl moaned, slumping down on his aft. "And so far we've seen no sign of Bumblebee and I've had to clean several different sectors in this fraggin' place!"

"Makes ya wish you were back to repair duty doesn't it?" Nuka chuckled, sitting beside the beat Prowl.

Suddenly, the big screen that was plastered on the wall came online as the image of Bumblebee came on.

"This is Striker-Prime, co-commander and chief of the Autobots! All sector commanders report to Ultra Magnus for meeting! That is all!"

Prowl gaped at the image of Bumblebee before yelling,

**"BUMBLEBEE'S A COMMANDER?!"**

--

**_A/N: Chapter 2! Hope u enjoyed and i'll try to update soon! Read & Review Please! _**


	3. His Name Is Striker

**"BUMBLEBEE'S A COMMANDER?!"**

"Well, ow!" Nuka whined, rubbing his audio receptors. "Scream louder, I don't think he heard you!"

"How did Bumblebee become commander?!" Prowl asked, looking at Nuka intently.

"Striker." Nuka said bluntly.

"What?"

"Not Bumblebee, Striker. His name is Striker." Nuka corrected.

"Striker?! Why did they change his name?! I liked his name!" Prowl blurted, Nuka looked at him with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I-I mean…Umm…Well, what…uhh…" Prowl stuttered for a moment before sighing and rubbing his optics with is hand. "What does my wish have to do with him becoming commander?" he finally asked.

"Everything!" Nuka declared. "Since Bumblebee was no longer the fun-loving little bot he was, he never made many mistakes in his sparkling-hood so he became very successful. More stuck-up friends like he is, and he didn't save Bulkhead's aft from Sentinel." Nuka added the last part quickly.

"Save Bulkhead?" Prowl asked, looking at the gold seeker. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Nuka said quickly. "Oh, look, there's Bumblebee!" Nuka pointed out and Prowl turned to see it was indeed Bumblebee.

"Did he get taller?" Prowl asked, looking at the yellow mech that was now about the size as him and more upgraded and had the Elite Guard insignia.

"Well, if you're gonna be Ultra Magnus's right hand bot, then you're gonna have to be equipped for the job." Nuka pointed out. Prowl looked at the mech in disbelief. He then stood up and began walking towards Bumblebee.

"What the slag are you doing?!" Nuka said, pulling Prowl back behind a corridor wall before the yellow mech could see him.

"Going to talk to Bumblebee!" Prowl said, yanking his arm away as he walked toward the mech.

"Prowl…wait! Prowl!" Nuka called but sighed as he shook his head. "Have it your way." he said before disappearing.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee!" Prowl called, running towards the mech but he didn't turn around. 'Dammit, I forgot!' Prowl growled before sighing. "Striker!" he yelled, the mech finally turning.

There's a mess in corridor 9, go clean it up." Striker ordered, before turning.

"What?" Prowl asked, following after him.

"You are a maintenance bot are you not?" Striker asked, with an optic ridge up.

"Well…Yeah-I mean no! I'm a repair bot!" Prowl argued.

"Oh wow!" Striker marveled in fake astonishment. "I had no idea you were of such high rank! You want a gold medal for that?!" he sneered.

'Damn…Bumblebee is as much as a pompous-aft like Sentinel…' Prowl thought with a frown. "No! I just- You were in my team too! Remember, Bumblebee?!"

"Bumblebee? You glitch, why do you keep calling me Bumblebee?" Striker growled, taking out his guns.

"Because that's your name!" Prowl argued. "You-you weren't this commander like you are! You were a repair bot like me!"

Striker's face remained neutral and Prowl hoped that he remembered. But like everything else, something went wrong.

"Guards, take him to the brig with the others malfunctions!" Striker commanded with a wave of his hands before leaving. Two large, heavy-armed mech then placed stasis cuffs on Prowl and lead him to the holding cells.

"You can't do this!" Prowl called to the back of Striker. "You're Bumblebee, don't you remember?! You're not a commander! You're not!"

Striker looked back at the struggling black and gold mech, something in his spark felt strange when he was near the maintenance bot. He shook his head.

'I probably just had too much Energon, that's all.' he thought as he continued walking.

--

"Get in there, runt!" one of the guards growled, throwing Prowl into a dark, tiny cell. Prowl immediately got to his feet, pouncing forward only to have the hard, metal door slam in his faceplate.

"No! NO! I don't belong here! This is a mistake!" he yelled, shaking the bars wildly.

"Well, in this world you do." Nuka said, reappearing behind Prowl. "So how'd the talk go with Bee?" he asked mockingly.

"YOU!" Prowl sneered, pouncing on Nuka, causing them both to crash to the cold ground. "This is all your fault! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh, really?" Nuka asked, easily throwing Prowl off of him. "Cause as I recall, you were the one that made the wish, not me." he smirked.

"RRAAGHH!" Prowl roared, punching Nuka in the faceplate and actually sending the seeker flying and smashing into the wall.

"That's it! Looks like I'm gonna get demoted from being an angel for this!" Nuka growled, punching Prowl in the gut before spin-kicking him in the faceplate, sending the other mech to the ground. "Losing your touch Ninjabot?" Nuka teased, bouncing on the tips of his toes with his fists up.

Prowl's spark clenched. Bumblebee use to always call him that just to annoy him. Honestly, Prowl missed it and he missed him.

"Finally ready to admit you like Bee the way he was?" Nuka asked, kneeling down and holding out a hand for Prowl.

Prowl scowled, "Never!" he said, swatting the hand away.

Well, he admitted it in his processor but not outwardly.

"You're such a stubborn aft!" Nuka shrieked, rubbing his temples roughly. "Did your creators drop you when you were a proto-form?! Is that why you are so hard-headed?!"

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus over there?" a voice asked from one of the cells over. Prowl knew that voice…

"Bulkhead?" Prowl asked with wide optics as he walked to the wall and looked through the tiny window at the large mech.

"Yeah…" Bulkhead said cautiously. "But how'd you know my name? I never seen you before in my life!"

"But we-!" Prowl stopped, knowing that the green bruiser wouldn't remember either. "I just heard one of the guards speak of you, that's all…" he lied, hanging his head.

"Oh…" Bulkhead said with a shrug. "So what are you in for?" he asked, with his normal wide grin.

"Accusing a commander of something," Prowl grumbled. "Something that was true." he added to himself quietly. "You?"

"Dropped a building on that Sentinel Prime guy." Bulkhead answered with a shrug. "I say he deserved it but honestly it was an accident."

"Oh," Prowl said with a frown. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." the one mech, wrecking crew said with a grin.

Prowl then moved away from the window and turned to Nuka with a shock expression. "Bulkhead is in confinement?!"

"Yeah, about that," Nuka started, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back against the wall. "Well, you see, the normal Bumblebee had defended Bulkhead when Sentinel accused his of such a treason. But now, Bumblebee is such an aft that he doesn't give a damn about anyone else other than himself, his career and his spark mate."

"Oh, well-wait?! Spark mate?! Bumblebee has a spark mate?!" Prowl growled.

"Ooh, someone getting jealous over there?" Nuka teased, swirling a small chain in between his fingers. Prowl growled and walked up to him and smacked the chain out of his hand and pointed a finger in his faceplate.

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!" he said slowly, fists clenching.

"SURE. YOU. AREN'T." Nuka mimicked, yelping as he narrowly dodged a piece of metal from Prowl. "Alright, alright…" he said with his hands up in a defensive manner. "I won't tell anyone you're in love with Bumblebee!"

"SHUT UP!" Prowl yelled, picking another piece of metal from the floor and throwing it at the seeker.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts, slagger!" Nuka said, failing at missing a few of the scraps of metal. Finally, the flying bits of metal seize and Nuka looked up to look at Prowl to see him in deep thought. "Whoo, hoo…Anyone home? Hello, Prowl, you seem a little short of a processor there buddy." Nuka said as he waved his hand in front of Prowl's optics. Prowl shook his head slightly as his gaze snapped to Nuka.

"If Bumblebee's a commander, I'm a maintenance member, and Bulkhead's in the stockades…Then where is Sari, Ratchet and Optimus?"

--

**_A/N: Nuka still trying to get Prowl to realize his mistake but the hard headed mech won't give in...at least not yet. I thinkthere's just about 2 more chapters left, i wasn't really planning on making it that long in the first place but i'll try. Anyways, hope u enjoyed and READ & REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	4. You Have To Remember!

"If Bumblebee's a commander, I'm a maintenance member, and Bulkhead's in the stockades…Then where is Sari, Ratchet and Optimus?"

Nuka's face dropped to a sad expression as he turned away. From that, Prowl knew something was wrong. He then stalked up to the seeker and clutched his golden shoulder blades firmly in his hands.

"Where is the rest of my team, Nuka? Where are they dammit?!" Prowl yelled frantically, shaking the golden seeker in his hands.

"Hey!" Nuka said, swatting Prowl's hands away. "I don't like to be mech handled!" he retorted.

"Where are they?!" Prowl repeated more firmly.

"Let's just say that in this world, you won't be seeing them at all." Nuka stated quietly.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked, concern written on his face.

"I think you need to sit down for this one, bud." Nuka said, motioning for Prowl to sit next to him and he obeyed.

Nuka sighed before he began, "Well, Prowl…There's no easy way to say this but…Well, you know now that you, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead are not apart of the crew you use to know. That being so, Optimus and Ratchet were the only ones up against Megatron for the AllSpark so…" he trailed off, fidgeting with his fingers.

"A-are you telling me that Optimus and R-Ratchet are…offline? And since Megatron never reached Earth…Sari was never created?" Prowl asked with wide optic. Nuka merely nodded his head 'yes' before clutching the ninja's shoulder firmly.

"But look at the bright side-"

"What bright side?!" Prowl screeched, jumping out of his seat abruptly. Nuka's body was shaking with regret before he answered,

"T-the AllSpark was s-successfully retrieved by the Elite Guard and they managed to scare Megatron and his Decepticons away."

Prowl stood in shock. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse…they got worse. His fists then clenched as he had a determined look on his face.

"Uhh, P-Prowl? That look on your face normally means that the safety of others are at risk…" Nuka said nervously.

"Change everything back…" Prowl said quietly.

"What?" Nuka asked.

"I want everything back the way it was!" Prowl yelled, hoisting the seeker up from his neck with amazing strength.

"I-I can't!" Nuka choked, clawing at the mech's hand.

"WHY NOT?!" Prowl roared, throwing Nuka to the other side of the room with a loud 'crack'.

"Damn you! You broke my cockpit you aft-hole!" Nuka growled, glaring at the mech glowering above him.

"Answer my question…" Prowl said threateningly.

"I have a mission to do and can't change things until I succeed it!" Nuka yelled, standing up and placing a glowing hand to his chest plate as his cockpit began to regenerate.

"Then why haven't you finish your mission?!" Prowl asked with a low growl.

"Because you are my mission, you freakin' toaster oven!" Nuka said with an accompanying frustrated sigh. "I did this so you can learn an important lesson out of this!"

"What? You want me to say I love Bumblebee?! Is that it?! You want me to say?! Cause I will!" Prowl yelled. "I LOVE BUMBLEBEE! I LOVE BUMBLEBEE! I LOVE BUMBLEBEE!!!" Prowl yelled as though he were a sparkling having a tantrum.

Nuka looked at Prowl with wide optics before his expression turning into an amused one. "Ok, that was not the lesson needed to be learned but I got you to admit to that anyway so…" he shrugged. "You're that easy."

Prowl looked at him in shock before grabbing his shuriken and throwing them at the metallic bars, slicing them with ease.

"I'm going to find Bumblebee." he stated, stalking out of the cell.

"Umm, Striker, you mean?" Nuka corrected, following him out and down the hallways. Prowl abruptly stopped, turning a death glare towards Nuka as he said,

"No…Bumblebee. I'm going to find, **my** Bumblebee." he said, turning and running down the corridors.

Nuka smiled under his faceplate as he shook his head.

'You're a fast learner, Prowl." he mused, disappearing yet again.

--

Prowl panted quietly, swiftly and gracefully jumping and dodging through a few mechs as he tried to lose a few stockade guards after him.

"Stop!" one called out to him. "I SAID STOP!"

'I can't let them catch me." Prowl thought, running faster. 'I need to find Bumblebee! He has to remember me…He just has to…'

He then noticed a few bunch of mechs and femmes walking into on of the auditoriums and saw a poster on the outside that had a picture of Bumblebee on it.

'He must be in there…' Prowl thought, quickly mingling into the crowd and quickly losing the guards that were chasing him.

As he was looking around, pushing through the crowds of Autobots all the while, a white blur caught his eye, heading to one of the back rooms of the stage.

'That was Bee…I have to get to him!' Prowl thought as he jumped onto the rafters of the auditorium and moved through the shadows towards the place he saw Bee last.

He jumped down as he was backstage and looked around. He then saw the yellow mech he was looking for, walking into one of the rooms.

He quickly followed to him, unconsciously pushing others out of the way. Once he got to the door he hesitated, only for a moment, before barging through the door and, somewhat, wishing he didn't.

There was Bumblebee, or for this loopy place 'Striker', in the arms of the blue bot, more annoying to Prowl then Bee ever was, Blurr; passionately kissing the yellow mech.

'Blur's Bumblebee's sparkmate?!' Prowl thought, holding his chassis in his hand, feeling as though he was going to have a spark attack.

**"BUMBLEBEE!!!"** Prowl shrieked, the two spark mate's pulling away from each other with wide but irritated optics.

"Oh, not this freak again…" Striker groaned, face palming.

"Whotheslagareyou?!" Blur asked, pushing Striker away and standing up, his chest puffed out with pride. Prowl just growl, gritting his derma plating as he stalked up to Blur and punched him in the face plate, sending the mech temporarily offline and across the room.

Striker stared in shock at his fallen spark mate before looking back at the black and gold mech to see he was gone. Before Striker could do anything though, he was then grabbed by the arms from behind and pushed into a wall, being pinned by the black and gold mech's body.

"What the slag is wrong with you?!" Striker shrieked, struggling helplessly against the mech's tight grip. Prowl just growled, tightening his grip on the struggling yellow mech as he brought his face plate close to the other's.

"Remember who you are, Bumblebee…" Prowl whispered shakily, his body suddenly trembling.

"But my name is-"

"YOUR NAME IS BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl cut him off, slamming the mech against the wall harshly. "YOU ARE MY FRIEND! YOU ARE APART OF A REPAIR SPACE BRIDGE CREW! YOUR-YOUR NOT A COMMANDER! YOU WEREN'T THIS TALL AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE GUNS! YOU HADSTINGERS THAT I THOUGHT WERE SO CUTE EVEN THOUGH I NEVER TOLD YOU! YOUR FRIENDS ARE-ARE BULKHEAD, RATCHET, OPTIMUS, AND-AND SARI! HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT SARI?! YOU TWO ALWAYS PLAYED PRANKS ON EVERYONE! YOU WERE THE LITTLE HUMAN'S GREATEST FRIEND AND SHE EVEN TOLD YOU THAT!" Prowl yelled, the mech becoming teary-eyed. "…Don't you remember…?"

Before Striker could say anything, Prowl was harshly yanked away from him, the group of guards that were looking for him before held him and tried to get his struggling form in stasis cuffs.

"…No…" Prowl whispered. "No! NO! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER BUMBLEBEE! PLEASE! I-I…I LOVE YOU! DON'T DO THIS!" Prowl cried out to the yellow mech but it went unnoticed as the mech ran to his fallen sparkmate.

That was it…it was over…

--

"Get in there and stay in there ya slagger!" the guard growled, throwing a chained up Prowl into an even darker and smaller cell than the one he had before. The Ninjabot just sat there…all hope was lost for him…except one.

"Nuka!" Prowl cried, looking frantically around the dark chasm for the golden seeker. "Nuka! Where are you?!"

Lavender tears fell down like the streams on Earth Prowl use to find so peaceful. "NUKA!! PLEASE NUKA, CHANGE EVERYTHING BACK! I WANT THE OLD BUMBLEBEE BACK NOT THIS…THIS…POMPOUS! PLEASE NUKA…Change it all back…Please…"

Prowl sobbed, burying his faceplate in his chained up arms, not taking notice as a bright light surrounded him…

--

**_A/N: Awww! Prowl i'm sorry! I wanted 2 cry at this...*sniffles* I think there is 1 more chapter left but ya never know...*shrugs* Read and Review Please! =)_**


	5. The Others!

Prowl continued to sob, jumping when he suddenly heard a loud roar of thunder. Wait…Thunder? There was no thunder on Cybertron! So that means…

"I'm back on Earth?!" Prowl shrieked, looking down at himself as he noticed that the shackles that were once on him were no longer there. He then shot up and looked around, a smile appearing on his still crying face as it got wider and wider.

"My tree! My room! The Plant! It's all here! I'M BACK!" he yelled, jumping up and down. "Haha! I'm back!…Wait, the others…" he said quietly. "THE OTHERS!"

He was going to run out of his quarters when he saw something lying on his desk that wasn't there before the little 'trip'.

He walked up to his desk to see a bouquet of flowers ranging from wild flowers, to roses, to daises and so on.

'Wow…These are beautiful.' he marveled before looking down to grab the letter that was sitting beside it. He opened it and began to read it…

__

Dear Prowl,

I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I know you must hate me right now…more than you already did. I just want you to know that I never meant to be such a malfunction, I guess all I wanted was a friend like you but I know that will never happen…I'm sorry, Prowl. I really am. I got you these flowers to replace the one I smashed and no I didn't buy them…I have the dents and scratches to prove it. Anyways, if we can't be friends I hope that we can still work together as a team…that's all I ask for…

Sorry Prowl,

Bumblebee

Prowl looked up from the letter, his spark twisting and pounding in regret, pain, anger and a whole bunch of other emotions at the same time.

'I gotta go talk to Bee…' he thought as he gently placed the flowers and letter down.

He then ran out of his quarters, racing down the halls to the main room as he heard the others there. He ran in to see everyone around the TV watching a movie…but Bumblebee was nowhere there.

Optimus looked up from the screen as the movie was paused and he stood up and walked to the black and gold mech.

"How are you feeling Pro-oof!" he grunted as he was practically glomped by the Ninjabot who was hugging him tightly.

"You're alive!" Prowl cried. "You and Ratchet and-and…RATCHET!" he yelled, pouncing on the medic and spinning him around in a bear hug.

"Agh! Prowl! What's gotten into you ya glitch?!" Ratchet cried, trying to pry the black arms that were like welded onto him.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Prowl cried.

"Of course I'm alive you glitch!" Ratchet snarled, finally being able to pull away from the crazed Prowl.

"What's going on?" Sari asked, as she walked up to them.

"SARI!" Prowl yelled, plucking the human from the ground and crushing her between his hands and his chestplate.

"P-prowl…c-c-can't…b-br-breathe!" Sari gasped, sighing in relief when Prowl put her down with a half cry, half laugh. The black mech them looked up at Bulkhead and lunged himself at him, wrapping his arms around the large form as best he could.

"Bulkhead! You're not in the stockades! Thank Primus!" Prowl said, earning himself a shocked and confused look from the one mech, green wrecking crew.

"Stockades? When was I ever in the stockades?" he asked with an optic ridge up. Prowl looked up at him in confusion before his optics widened in realization.

'They don't remember anything…Only I do…' he thought letting go of the green mech and looking around. "Where's Bumblebee?!"

"Umm…He went for a drive…" Optimus said slowly, wondering if the Ninjabot had any medications he should worry about.

"I gotta go find him!" Prowl said, immediately transforming and screeching out of the Plant.

--

**_A/N: Sorry i haven't updated awhile...also sorry this chapter's so short but i'll try to update the next one sooner! Hope u enjoyed and until next time...Read and Review! ^.^_**


	6. My Yellow Bug

Prowl wandered the streets of Detroit for hours, looking high and low for the yellow beetle. One would think with a bright paintjob such as that that it would be easier to find the mech by now. The rain continued to pour harder on the mech, enough to even cause his hologram to sizzle out.

'Damn weather…Primus stop laughing…' Prowl groaned as he transformed and slumped against a tree at a small park.

"Bumblebee…Bumblebee! Dammit, where are you?!" Prowl yelled, scaring away some birds that where perched up in the tree above him in the process. He opened his comlink to contact the scout but the weather was tampering with the frequencies. 'I'll never find him if I just sit around…' he thought as he stood back up to his full length and was preparing to transform when he heard a soft noise form nearby…Crying. Prowl perked at this and quietly moved toward the noise and his spark fluttered when he saw a small yellow horn sticking out from behind a large tree.

"Bee…" he said quietly but went unheard by said mech over the roaring thunder. "Bumblebee…" he said louder, placing a servo of the smaller's shoulder. Bee jumped to his feet, twirling around and looking up at the Ninjabot with a tear-stained face.

"P-prowl…" Bee whispered, gaping at the mech in shock. Prowl gave a teary-optic smile as he approached the bug slowly.

"Yeah, it's me Bee…" the black mech nodded, gently grasping the other's hand when he tried to run away. "Wait…" he ordered softly, wrapping an arm around the slim waist, both to keep the other mech from running and the fact that the other's body felt good against his own.

"Let go of me, Prowl…" Bumblebee sniffled, turning his face away and struggling against the other.

"Not until I apologize…" Prowl argued, hugging the mech harder.

"I don't care I just-wait what?" Bee asked, astonished. Prowl sighed, shaking his head with a small smile.

"I came looking for you to tell you I was an idiot…" Prowl said quietly.

"You went through a storm for that?" Bee laughed smugly. "Ratchet normally says that with no charge!"

"Don't ruin the moment…" Prowl groaned, body heating up at the fact of being teased. Bumblebee looked up at him perplexed.

"Moment? What moment?"

Prowl gave a smug look that reflected the mischievousness and wildness of a Decepticon himself.

"This moment…" he said, pushing Bumblebee against the tree and crashing his lips against the yellow mech's in a swift passionate move. Bee moaned, shuddering as he opened his moth gladly to the prodding glossa, wrapping his arms around the Ninjabot.

After a few moments, Prowl broke the kiss, leaving his faceplate mere inches from the flushed face of his new lover.

"You fragging tease…" Bumble groaned breathlessly, receiving a chuckle form Prowl. He then looked up with sparkling, baby blue optics. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Prowl smirked. "What do you think?" he leaned in, stealing another kiss and receiving a moan of approval from the yellow hellion.

In the throws of passion, neither mech noticed a pair of sun-kissed orbs watching them quietly.

'Oooh, Prowl you robo-hound…' Nuka chuckled, watching as the mechs pulled away from each other, transformed and drove side by side to the base. The mech laughed when he heard Prowl call a 'thank-you' back to him and a curious Bee wondering what the hell he was talking about.

'Looks like my work is done here…Good luck, Prowl…You ole' stubborn aft…' he laughed, disappearing in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prowl!" said mech smiled, looking and grunting as a flash of yellow engulfed him and he fell on his back. He looked up into baby blue optics.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you're kinda heavy and that hurts?" Prowl asked sarcastically, wrapping his arms around a now giggling Bee.

"But you love me anyways…" Bee said smugly, nipping at his neck.

"Always…" Prowl smirked, lifting the beetle's head and kissing him passionately.

"Ey'!" the two jumped, looking up to see an annoyed, yet smirking, Ratchet looking down at them. "Slag, if I wanted Sari to watch any kind of porn of any nature I wouldn't have blocked it from the TV!"

"Shut up, Ratchet! We weren't doing anything!" Bee huffed, getting off of Prowl and helping him up.

"That's not what your glossas where saying…" Ratchet chuckled, turning and leaving the two mechs blushing. The two looked at each other.

"Maybe we should interface in Ratchet's medbay…Just to bug the slag out of him…" Bee suggested. Prowl gave him a pointed look.

"Not going to happen, Bee…" Prowl shook his head walking out with his lover when Prime called to them to attend to the main room.

Once there, they were met by a grinning Sari.

"Hey guys! Guess who's here…" Sari smiled, pointing to the blue mech that walked in through the doorway with Bulkhead.

"Hey guys how's it going?!" Blurr smiled, waving at them. Prowl gaped at the blue mech before a sneer came to his face as he slowly approached the mech, formed a fist and in the blink of an optic Blurr found himself on the floor on his aft clutching his faceplate in pain. Prowl turned, walking toward his quarters, leaving a bunch of shocked bots in his wake.

After a few seconds, he came back. He then grabbed Bumblebee, swinging the mech over his shoulders.

"Forgot something…" the black mech said with a smirk, carrying his furiously blushing lover away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_A/N: Last chapter! Hope you liked it! Read and Review Please!_**


End file.
